Boneka
by Fiicchi
Summary: "Tapi ini boneka, Sakura. Anak laki-laki tidak main boneka. Lagipula boneka ini perempuan."/"Boneka itu untuk mengenangku, Sasuke."/Boneka tak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini, kan?/WARN:OOC, typo, any else/For FFC


"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku mau memberikan sesuatu."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Ini untukmu. Simpan baik-baik ya."_

"_Tapi ini boneka, Sakura. Anak laki-laki tidak main boneka. Lagipula boneka ini perempuan."_

"_Boneka itu untuk mengenangku, Sasuke. Lihat, mata dan rambutnya sewarna dengan milikku, kan?"_

"_Iya sih. Tapi..."_

"_Aku mohon simpan itu. Mau ya? Itu biar kau terus ingat aku. Aku sahabatmu, iya kan?"_

"_B—baiklah. Akan kujaga ini baik-baik."_

"_Yeay! Janji ya?"_

"_Aku berjanji."_

**::::**

**Naruto's character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boneka dedicated for FFC**

**::::**

Aku terdiam. Badanku tak kunjung mau bergerak sesenti pun. Tangan kiriku mengepal, menggenggam erat benda yang sedari tadi kubawa. Mataku terpaku menatap ke dalam matanya, menatap segala emosi yang ada pada dirinya. Lalu, semua yang kubisa lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas kecewa.

Dia menatapku sedih. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum getir. "Aku akan pergi. Ini sungguhan."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak bodoh. Kita ini sudah ada di bandara."

Dia menolehkan kepala ke arah orangtuanya yang sedang berbincang dengan kakakku. Mata itu melihat mereka dengan lembut, lalu sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menolehkan kepala ke araku. "Aku tahu kau tak bodoh, Uchiha-san. Dari kelas satu sampai sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga SD kau selalu juara kelas."

"Hn."

Kami terdiam. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Lalu yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah desahan nafas yang diikuti dengan panggilan namaku dari sela bibirnya, "Sasuke-kun."

"Ya?"

"Dengar," ujarnya, "aku punya suatu permintaan untukmu. Maukah kau mendengarnya? Maukah kau memenuhi permintaanku?"

Entah mengapa, setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aliran darahku mengalir seribu kali lebih deras. Ada apa ini? Akhirnya dengan terbata, aku menjawab, "A—apa itu, Sakura?"

Sakura, gadis berumur tujuh tahun yang berada di depanku ini mendesah pelan. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu terangkat. Kemudian, ia memberiku sebuah senyuman terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa. Dan itu menyakitkanku.

Mata _emerald_ itu menatapku lembut, lalu beralih pada tanganku. Tanganku yang sedang menggenggam erat boneka pemberiannya. Boneka yang merupakan duplikatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menatapku lagi. "Jagalah boneka itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai dia kotor. Dan aku mohon jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya. Bisa?"

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih." Lalu Sakura berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kaki ke arah orang tuanya.

"Err, Sakura," panggilku, mencegahnya pergi.

"Hm?"

Aku menatap lurus matanya. Kuhela nafasku, dan kemudian bertanya dengan nada ragu, "Dapatkah kita bertemu lagi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Dia menganggukkan kepala sambil berkata, "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Nah, _matta ashita_."

Setelah itu, ia pergi. Tanpa aku cegah lagi.

**::::**

"Sasuke."

Aku yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepala di kakiku, melirik ke arah Itachi-nii. "Hn."

Bisa kudengar Itachi-nii mendengus perlahan. "Sasuke, ayolah jangan seperti ini terus. Kau bisa sakit. Sudah enam jam kau seperti ini."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Itachi-nii mendekatiku. Setelah itu, ia duduk di sebelahku sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku pelan. "Makanlah," katanya lembut. Tapi aku menggeleng.

"Tidak lapar," sahutku.

"Sasuke."

Kembali kutenggelamkan kepalaku. Mencoba meresapi kesedihan yang menyerang. Kosong. Hatiku hampa. Hatiku seakan mati.

Kugigit bibir bawahku, mencoba meredam tangis. Aku anak laki-laki. Anak lelaki harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis.

Aku merasakan tangan kekar Itachi-nii merengkuhku ke dalam peluknya. "Sasuke, tegarlah," ujarnya, mencoba menenangkanku. Dan kini aku sudah tidak kuat. Tangisku pecah. Rasa sakit di hati mendorongku untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

"I—Itachi-nii. Aku ti—tidak bisa ku—kuat. Hiks, dia berbohong. Sa—Sakura bohong."

"Ssh, Sasuke."

"Dia bohong. Di—dia bohong! Bohong! Hiks. Padahal dia bilang ka—kami pasti ber—bertemu lagi. Ta—tapi, hiks."

Itachi-nii menatapku iba, tapi aku tak peduli. "Sasuke, kalian pasti bertemu lagi. Pasti. Dia tidak berbohong," katanya.

Aku terdiam. Mataku melihat lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Kata Itachi-nii, kami dapat bertemu lagi. Dapatkah?

'_Dilaporkan korban tewas dari kecelakaan pesawat pagi ini ada tiga puluh orang. Salah satu dari korban tersebut berhasil teridentifikasi. Dia adalah seorang gadis cilik berumur sekitar tujuh tahun dan memiliki nama Haruno Sakura.'_

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Mengingat sekilas berita tadi membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya dia sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Aku yakin dia tak akan berbohong. Dia orang yang sangat jujur, dan selalu menepati janji. Di sela tangisku tadi, aku meragu ketika aku bilang bahwa dia bohong.

Aku menatap boneka pemberiannya. Boneka itu tampak berbeda. Ada sedikit noda di pipi sebelah kirinya, dan sekitar matanya nampak basah. Aneh. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku mengusapkan jariku pada wajah boneka itu hingga nodanya hilang dan sekitar matanya tak basah lagi. Lalu, kudekap boneka itu erat.

"_Aniki_," panggilku.

Itachi-nii menatapku. "Ya?"

"Aku akan mencari Sakura. Aku tahu dia belum meninggalkan aku. Dia masih hidup."

Tapi Itachi-nii menatapku sayu, "Bukan itu maksudku."

**::::**

_**Enam belas tahun kemudian**_

"Selamat datang kembali di Tokyo, Sasuke-san."

Pria paruh baya itu membungkukkan badan seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika menyambutku. Aku membalas penghormatan itu sambil berkata, "Hn. Terima kasih. Kakakku ada di dalam?"

"Ya, ya, ada," sahutnya cepat. "Itachi-san sudah menunggu Anda. Mari saya antar."

Aku mengikuti langkah pria ramah tersebut masuk ke dalam Uchiha Mansion. Rumahku yang dulu. Rumah yang sudah delapan tahun kutinggalkan, karena aku belajar di Inggris. Setahun setelah aku lulus universitas, aku menjadi direktur di Uchiha Corporation di sana, London. Ya, delapan tahun sudah aku tidak pulang. Rindu. Sungguh aku sangat rindu Jepang. Tepatnya, aku rindu rumahku.

Pria itu menuntunku melewati liku-liku rumah yang sudah bertambah besar ini. Dan pada akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan, yang aku yakini ini adalah ruang tamu.

"Itachi-san."

Sosok tegap yang memunggungi kami itu berbalik. Hn. Itachi-nii. Kakakku satu-satunya. Sosok kakak yang sesungguhnya bagiku. Lelaki hebat yang aku rindukan. Aku sudah meninggalkannya selama delapan tahun. Huh, lama juga.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang sekarang sudah tampak sangat dewasa. Dia terlihat agak tua, namun tetap gagah. "Sasuke. Kau akhirnya kembali ke Tokyo."

"Hn," ujarku sembari melempar senyum tipis padanya.

"Asuma-san, bisa tinggalkan kami?" tanya Itachi-nii pada pria yang mengantarku tadi. Asuma-san, pria tersebut, menganggukan kepala hormat seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu. Setelah ia menghilang dibalik pintu, fokus Itachi-nii kembali padaku. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau tambah tampan."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan kakakku itu. "Kau juga, Itachi-nii."

Dan dia tertawa. "Hahaha, kalau mau bohong, jangan terlalu kentara seperti itu. Apa aku masih bisa dibilang tampan jika sudah mempunyai keriput seperti ini?"

"Keturunan Uchiha tak ada yang jelek, _Aniki_. Jangan merendah."

"Hahaha, oke. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, ya sudahlah. Terima kasih, _Otouto_."

"Hn."

Kami berbincang lumayan lama. Membicarakan tentang Uchiha Corporation, pengalaman studiku di Inggris, dan kami bernostalgia sedikit. Setelah dirasa puas, Itachi-nii menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke kamar lamaku. Ah, ternyata aku merindukan kamar itu juga.

Maka kami berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong Uchiha Mansion ini. Menaiki tangga, dan akhirnya sampailah kami di kamar lamaku. Benar-benar masih kamar lamaku. Tak ada yang berubah dari susunan perabotannya semenjak aku tinggal.

"Nah, Sasuke. Ini kamar lamamu. Tak ada yang berubah, karena aku tak mau mengotak-atiknya. Tapi tenang, kamar ini selalu dibersihkan. _Steril_ kok."

Aku menatap Itachi-nii. "Hn. Terima kasih banyak telah menjaga kamarku ini."

Kakakku itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tak masalah. Oh ya, pakaianmu sudah dimasukkan ke lemari. Kecuali satu koper itu. Maaf, hehehe. Kau tinggal berbenah diri saja, oke? Kurasa kau lelah. Sebaiknya aku pergi. _Oyasumi._ Oh satu lagi, kalau mau makan tinggal ke dapur, ya?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Hahaha, aku tahu. Oke. Istirahatlah."

Aku menganggukkan kepala, dan kemudian memasuki kamar lamaku. Memori masa kecil yang kulalui di kamar ini tiba-tiba datang menghampiri otakku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat hari itu. Hari di mana aku memojok di sudut kamar. Di mana aku sangat terpuruk. Di mana aku hancur.

Hari ketika teman masa kecilku dikabarkan telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Sakura. Memori tentangnya tiba-tiba saja menari-nari di kepalaku. Aku mengingat senyumnya. Mengingat rambut _pink_ uniknya. Mengingat mata _emerald_-nya. Dan juga, mengingat benda pemberiannya. Boneka duplikat dirinya.

_Kami-sama!_ Di mana boneka itu? Aku sudah janji akan menjaganya.

Dengan segera, aku menengok ke segala penjuru ruangan kamar ini. Kalau tak salah, waktu umurku empat belas tahun, aku menyimpannya di atas meja belajarku. Tapi meja belajarku bersih, tak ada apapun diatasnya. Mungkin boneka itu ada di lemari. Ya, mungkin Itachi-nii menyimpannya di lemari bawah baju, yang memang tak pernah terpakai sama sekali. Maka, kudekati lemari itu perlahan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tak enak.

Di depan lemari baju kayuku yang lumayan besar, aku berjongkok. Pelan-pelan aku menyentuh gagangnya dan menggeser secara hati-hati. Hn, benar. Boneka itu ada di dalam sana. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya. Dan setelah aku dapat melihatnya dengan seksama, aku terkejut. Kulempar boneka itu ke dalam lagi sambil berteriak tertahan,

"A—AAAH!"

Nafasku memburu, sama seperti jantungku. Keringat dingin menyusuri pelipis. Sungguh aku kaget. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Aneh. Ini aneh. Tak bisa kenyataan ini kuterima dengan akal sehatku.

Hei, bagaimana mungkin sebuah boneka melakukan hal seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa sebuah boneka memanjangkan rambutnya?

**::::**

Sinar mentari yang hangat menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang kutempati ini. Suara burung-burung pun terdengar merdu di telinga. Hn. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Dan bisa kurasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Sambil kupegang pelipisku, aku mendudukkan diri di kasur yang empuk ini. Ternyata kasur kamar ini lumayan juga.

Ah ya, aku tidak tidur di kamarku. Tapi di kamar tamu. Aku merasa tidak akan tidur nyenyak di kamarku yang di dalamnya ada boneka itu. Boneka aneh itu.

Sungguh aku heran. Apakah boneka jaman sekarang bisa memanjangkan rambutnya sendiri? Kotor seperti tidak dimandikan berhari-hari? Dan boneka itu, tubuhnya membentuk seperti tubuh wanita. Bukan tubuh anak-anak lagi, tubuh boneka yang waktu itu kuterima. Heran. Apakah boneka juga bisa berkembang seperti itu? Huh, ini gila.

Hn. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi saja, karena kemarin aku sangat lelah. Kalau sekarang aku masuk kamarku, mungkin boneka itu tidak akan berbentuk dewasa seperti yang kulihat tadi malam. Baiklah, aku akan ke kamarku. Tapi sehabis mandi. Badanku lengket. Tak enak sekali.

.

Acara mandiku tak perlu pakai waktu lama. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku segera menuju kamarku. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba saja menyergap hatiku. Apakah boneka itu baik-baik saja? Cih. Kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu? Seolah-olah dia manusia saja.

Hati-hati, aku melangkah ke depan pintu kamarku. Menyentuh, kemudian memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Pintu itu berdecit. Aku menyembulkan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat masuk ke dalamnya. Mataku secara otomatis melihat ke arah lemari bawah pakaianku, tempat di mana tadi malam aku melempar boneka itu. Dan aku terkejut.

Hei, apakah tadi malam aku menutup lemari tersebut setelah melempar si boneka?

Aku sama sekali tak ingat apakah aku menutup lemari tersebut atau tidak. Dan bila kuingat-ingat, setelah aku melempar boneka itu, aku langsung mengambil koper pakaian yang belum dikeluarkan isinya, dan segera melesat ke kamar tamu. Jadi intinya, aku tidak menutup lemari itu.

Nah, kalau begitu siapa yang menutupnya?

Didorong rasa penasaran yang membuncah di hati, aku memasuki kamar tersebut secara perlahan. Kudekati lemari itu, kemudian aku berjongkok, sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi malam. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa kali ini tanganku bergetar ketika aku ingin menyentuh gagang lemari tersebut. Firasat buruk.

Aku menyentuh gagang tersebut dengan ragu. Kutarik nafasku sebelum menggeser si lemari. Sedikit demi sedikit, lemari tersebut terbuka. Oh ya Tuhan, aku sudah _double_ terkejut di pagi ini.

Parah. Boneka itu tak ada di dalam lemari.

Argh, yang kulihat tadi malam itu sebenarnya apa? Apakah aku sebegitu kelelahannya sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu? Argh, aku tak mengerti!

Aku menggeram kesal. Aku tak mungkin berhalusinasi sebegitu parahnya, kan? Jelas-jelas tadi malam, boneka itu aku lempar ke dalam lemari ini. Kenapa sekarang tak ada? Apakah boneka itu diambil tikus? Ha, mana mungkin!

Dengan kasar, aku menutup lemari tersebut. Aku menyender pada lemari sembari memijat pelipis. Pusing sekali rasanya. Memikirkan boneka itu memang tak ada habisnya. Haah, Sakura, bonela macam apa yang kau berikan padaku itu?

Kutup mataku. Aku frustasi. Entah kenapa aku kesal sekali. Pertanyaanku tentang boneka tersebut memang tak akan ada habisnya. Dan pertanyaan tersebut tak akan bisa kujawab. Yah, sudahlah.

Cukup lama aku menutup mata sembari memijat pelipisku. Setelah aku merasa baikan, aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Mengadahkan kepala ke arah langit-langit, lalu melihat lurus ke depan.

Badanku bergidik. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Nafasku tak teratur.

Asraga. Astaga. Astaga.

Oh tidak. Ini sungguhan. Boneka itu ada di atas kasurku. Keadaannya masih sama seperti yang kulihat tadi malam. Aku tidak berhalusinasi.

Secepat kilat, aku berlari keluar kamar dan mendobrak pintunya. Tergesa aku menuruni tangga dan kemudian pergi ke tempat parkir, mengeluarkan mobilku. Aku butuh udara segar. Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus.

**::::**

Menikmati suasana danau merupakan hal yang bagus. Hn. Danau Konoha masih terjaga rupanya. Bersih. Indah sekali. Hamparan danau bening dengan latar gunung yang kokoh merupakan hal yang indah di Konoha. Aku suka pemandangan ini.

Kuhirup segarnya udara. Penatku hilang untuk sementara. Hn. Aku bisa kembali waras jika ada di sini. _Right._ Tak perlu lah aku memikirkan boneka aneh itu. Boneka yang benar-benar mengerikan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebersit perasaan bersalah pada Sakura muncul di hatiku. Argh, maafkan aku.

Sakura. Hhh, betapa aku merindukan gadis itu. Aku merindukan rambut merah jambunya. Rindu tatapan mata _emerald_-nya. Rindu keberadaannya disisiku. Aku rindu padanya.

"Sasuke?"

Ah, betapa aku rindu pada suara ini.

Eh. Tunggu. Suara ini?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Pandanganku yang sedari tadi menatap ke depan, dengan sangat perlahan mengalihkannya ke samping kananku. Apakah benar tadi ada seseorang yang memanggilku?

Dan kini aku terkejut. Lagi.

Ya ampun. Aku tak bermimpi kan? Ini sungguhan? Apakah ini kenyataan?

Ragu-ragu, aku mengucap namanya, "Sa—Sakura?"

Dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Hai, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya, dengan nada datar.

Oh my! Dia tampak nyata. Hn. Ternyata Sakura masih hidup. Tapi tidak mungkin! Ini aneh. Sakura tidak mungkin masih hidup. Dia sudah tiada. Aku datang ke pemakamannya waktu itu. Aku melihat dia dikubur. Aku dengan jelas menyaksikannya.

Tapi, yang di depanku ini juga seerti Sakura nyata. Dia bertambah dewasa. Dan sekarang dia...

Dia sama seperti boneka itu.

Rambut panjang. Mata yang sama. Postur tubuh yang sama. Semuanya sama. Boneka itu duplikat Sakura.

Tapi kenapa bisa boneka itu bertambah tua?

Aku kembali menatap wanita itu. Dia masih tesenyum. Masih menatapku. Tapi aku bergidik.

Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari tempatku. Aku harus pulang.

**::::**

"Itachi-nii!"

Kakakku yang sedang bersantai menonton televisi itu menatapku dengan heran. "Ada apa?"

Dengan nafas tersengal aku mencoba bicara padanya, "A—apa Sakura sudah ma—mati?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu itu, Sasuke. Waktu itu kita sama-sama datang ke acara pemakamannya, kan? Demi Tuhan, kau lihat sendiri ia dikubur!"

"Aku tahu itu, _Aniki._ Tapi tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

"Sasuke," ujarnya, "kau hanya lelah. Kau berimajinasi. Kau rindu padanya. Kau belum bisa melepasnya. _Kami-sama,_ relakan lah dia pergi, Sasuke. Supaya kau tenang!"

"Aku sudah merelakannya pergi, _Aniki._ Dari dulu! Tapi tadi dia datang."

Itachi-nii mendengus keras. "Sas."

"Aku melihatnya. Di danau. Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Sas."

"Aku yakin itu dia. Dia masih hidup."

"Sas."

"Dia belum mati. Dia belum mati."

"SASUKE!"

Nafasku memburu. Aku terkesiap melihat Itachi-nii yang sudah nampak frustasi. Dia menatapku. Pandangannya bercampur antara sedih, marah, dan kasihan. Kasihan, huh?

Itachi-nii menaruh kedua tangannya di atas bahuku. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus mataku. "Sadar, Sasuke. Tolong sadar. Kau berhalusinasi."

"Tapi."

"Ssh, tak ada tapi-tapi. Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu dan pergi tidur. Kau lelah."

Akhirnya aku mengangguk. Kepalaku sudah penat sekali. Mungkin benar kata Itachi-nii. Aku hanya lelah. Huh, sebegitu besarnya rinduku padamu, Haruno Sakura? Sampai aku berhalusinasi tentangmu? Argh, sudahlah!

Kakiku membawaku menuju kamar lamaku. Masa bodo lah dengan boneka itu. Yang penting aku tidur.

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan langsung masuk. Cepat-cepat aku berjalan ke arah kasurku dan merangsek masuk ke dalam selimut. Kuputar kepalaku ke arah samping kanan, dan mendapati boneka itu menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum wanita itu. Senyum Sakura.

Kali ini aku tidak menghindar. Kubiarkan tanganku membelai rambut boneka tersebut. Membiarkan jemariku mengusap pipi si boneka yang tiba-tiba saja basah. Apakah boneka itu menangis? Ah entahlah.

Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Namun baru sebentar aku memejamkan mata, aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan mengusap kepalaku perlahan. Jemari itu membelai lembut kepalaku, kemudian pipiku. Aku suka sentuhannya. Tapi, ini sentuhan siapa?

Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku, dan lewat sudut mata bisa kulihat jemari lentik nan putih. Jemari khas para wanita. Siapa?

Enggan, aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyentuhku. Hn, paling Itachi-nii. Tapi apa iya tangan Itachi-nii selentik itu?

Oke, aku kembali terkejut. Aku duduk di ranjangku dengan terburu. Oh my.

"Ka—kau?"

Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Sa—Sakura?"

Sosok yang ternyata Sakura itu bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapku lembut. "Aku mengganggumu ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aaa."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi kananku. Ah sentuhannya begitu dingin. Aku mulai khawatir. "Sa—Saku?"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ya, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya.

Aku menatap lurus ke arahnya, dan kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Kau menepati janjimu."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. "Aku merindukanmu. Sendirian itu menyebalkan."

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Sakura. Kau kemana saja?"

"Kau yang kemana saja."

Aku menyeringai tipis. Huh, ternyata aku benar-benar rindu sosok ini. Tiba-tiba rasa itu muncul. Suatu rasa yang egois. Suatu rasa dimana aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi darinya. Aku tidak mau jauh dari dirinya. Maka tanpa kusadari, aku memeluk sosok itu. Aku memeluk Sakura.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, tolong jangan pergi lagi. Aku sangat rindu padamu," ujarku.

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, lalu merengkuh pipiku dalam tangannya yang dingin. "Sakura? Kau sakit? Tanganmu dingin seperti ini. Wajahmu juga pucat," nadaku khawatir.

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ini sudah biasa."

Kami terdiam dalam posisi kami. Hening. Dan kemudian, ia memeceh keheningan tersebut, "Sasuke-kun, ini waktumu."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku heran. Waktu? Waktu apa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Waktu untuk menentukan pilihanmu. Pilihan... masa depanmu."

"Sakura, aku tak menge—."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan paksa aku untuk menjelaskannya. Aku mohon."

Mataku menatap dalam-dalam _emerald_ yang meminta belas kasihanku itu. Mata indahnya berkaca. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. "Baiklah," kataku, "apa pilihannya?"

"Sasuke," panggilnya, "tentukan sekarang juga. Kau ingin ikut Itachi-nii atau ikut aku?"

"Ma—maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Jawab saja, tolong."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Apa maksud dari pertanyaannya? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Lalu sebuah jawaban muncul dari hatiku. Aku sudah memilih. "A—aku ingin bersamamu, Sakura."

Dan sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke depanku dengan ceria. "Peganglah tanganku. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Aku janji hanya sedikit. Tapi kumohon bersabarlah, ya? Kita pergi bersama, kan?"

Eh?

"Ba—baiklah."

Kusambut uluran tangannya, lalu menatap kedua _emerald_ itu. "Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kau pejamkan kedua matamu," sahutnya. Dan aku menurut saja.

Genggaman tangan Sakura yang semula dingin, perlahan menjadi hangat. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu tidak beres di dalam tubuhku. Ada apa dengan aliran darahku? Ada apa dengan nafasku? Ada apa dengan jantungku? Ada apa denganku?

Kueratkan genggamanku pada jemari Sakura. Panas tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Ada apa?

Aku membuka mataku sedikit, dan benda yang pertama kali tertangkap dalam penglihatanku adalah boneka itu. Walaupun agak remang dalam penglihatanku, tapi aku melihat boneka itu tersenyum.

"Sa—Sakura?"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya. "Ya, Sasuke-kun? Bertahanlah."

"A—aku ada per—pertanyaan. Maukah ka—kau menjawabnya?"

"Apa itu?"

Kembali kulihat boneka itu. Entah penglihatanku saja atau memang kenyataan, ekspresi boneka itu berubah. Senyumnya hilang.

Kututup kembali kedua mataku. "Bo—boneka itu. Di—dia boneka a—apa?"

Sakura menumpuk tangannya yang bebas di atas tanganku dan mengelusnya lembut. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Boneka itu duplikatku."

"Ya, ta—tapi."

"Sssh. Sudahlah lupakan. Sebentar lagi proses selesai."

Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi aku diam saja. Sudahlah, saat ini yang kuinginkan hanya bersama Sakura. Bersama gadis itu. Bersama gadis yang sangat aku rindukan.

Aku kembali menutup kedua mataku. Tak lama kemudian, aku bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di jantungku. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Cepat sekali, sampai aku kelelahan. Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku, sedang tangan kananku mencengkram jemari Sakura kuat-kuat. Sakit.

"ARRRRGGHH!" akhirnya aku berteriak. Aku tak tahan.

Sayup-sayup bisa kudengar langkah Itachi-nii memasuki kamarku dan mendekatiku. "Sasuke? Sasuke? Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil mengambil paksa tanganku yang sedang mencengkram jemari Sakura. "Astaga, kenapa kau? Kenapa tanganmu bisa mengepal di udara, Sas?"

Eh? Mengepal di udara?

Tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Badanku lelah sekali. Aku benar-benar lelah. Dan akhirnya badanku limbung ke arah Itachi-nii. Dengan sigap, _aniki_ menangkap tubuhku yang sudah lemas ini.

"Sasuke? Hei, sadar!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipiku. Lalu tangan itu bergerak menuju telingaku. "Sasuke," gumamnya, "aku meninggalkan surat di atas mejamu. Untuk kakakkmu." Aku yakin ini Sakura. Maka dengan susah payah, aku menggerakan mulutku.

"_A—Aniki_," panggilku lemah.

Nada kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari mulutnya, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"A—ada surat di me—mejaku. U—untukmu."

Aku tahu Itachi-nii kaget. "Untukku?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang a—aku lelah. Ma—maafkan aku, _Aniki_."

"Sas? Aku mohon kau jangan tertidur dulu," kata Itachi-nii sambil menggoyangkan kedua bahuku.

"Ta—tapi aku lelah. Biarkan aku ber—beristirahat dengan te—tenang."

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Aku melihat bidadariku tersenyum untukku. Indah sekali. Tangannya terbuka lebar, untuk aku. "Ayo, Sasuke. Kita pergi." Aku mengangguk.

Kembali kututup mataku yang berat. Tunggu aku, Sakura. Aku ikut bersamamu.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

_Untuk Itachi-nii._

_Hai, Nii-chan. Karena aku tak pernah buat surat, jadi _to the point _saja, ya? Sebenarnya aku punya permintaan. Permintaan pertama dan terakhir. Tolong dikabulkan._

_Tolong simpan aku di atas makam Sasuke. Mudah bukan?_

_Ah ya, maafkan aku karena telah mengambil Sasuke darimu. Maaf sekali._

_Salam,_

_Boneka duplikat Haruno Sakura._

**::::**

**FIN**

**::::**

**A/N:**

Halo, minna! Akhirnya saya kembali ke FNI. Sudah berapa abad saya mangkir? Hahaha.

Oke, fiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk meramaikan FFC. Yah, walaupun horror-nya nggak kerasa /mojok

Btw, FFC sampai 15 Juli 2011, kan? Oke, masih ada waktu untuk membuat fict yang lain.

Dan bagaimana tanggapan readers-sama sekalian? Riview yaa.

.

Salam cokutam,

FiiFii Swe-Cho.

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
